


Another Head Aches, Another Heart Breaks

by fulcrumania



Series: Off-Air Channels [2]
Category: Filipino Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulcrumania/pseuds/fulcrumania
Summary: Time and again, there will always be a memory that haunts him.





	Another Head Aches, Another Heart Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> **OC verse: Moon Eater**   
>  **Prompt: #13 - Too Loud**   
> 
> 
>   
>  Just experimenting with a different way of story-telling this time! Really short, but trying to see if it can still capture the point and spirit of the fic! 

‘ _Clang_ ’ went the pots and pans, which shook his entire body with fear as people gathered around him, hatred burning in their eyes.

‘ _Boom_ ’ went the drums, as his heart sped faster, the clamoring wails and jeers of the crowd growing louder.

‘ _Gong_ ’ went the bells that signaled his end, and his eyes finally flew open;beads of sweat trickle down his face as he checks himself before he heaves a frustrated sigh and buries his face into his hands, wanting so badly for the never-ending nightmares to stop.


End file.
